


The sneaky thief of the prince's heart

by APHBrussels



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: Curses, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Years Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APHBrussels/pseuds/APHBrussels
Summary: Yoru notices that his feelings for Kiseki change and that the same happends for Ikuto and Tadase. They have a dark secret they hide but will they tell them?





	The sneaky thief of the prince's heart

The boy I hated so much, all those years that I have been here here I have hate that guy with everything that I have and that isn't that much to be honest. I am like 4,7 inch tall and live  
inside an egg with a cat on it so yeah I don't have much but I hated the guys with that.

But the thing that bothers me is that I love love the guy that I have hated for so many years.  
I don't know why though that is why it bothers me that much. And it all hapened so fast and it felt like it came out of nowhere and that is why I don't understand what people call love I guess.

I have talked with other chara's about this since I myself didn't know what to do with it and they told me that what I felt was love. Which was much of a surprise to me since at that point in time I was very sure that I still hated the guy for everything that had happened in the past between us.

They said that the guy himself did act very weird and that it may be that he loved me back which would be completly nonesence since I can crealy see that when he looks at me that he looks at me with a discust look in his eyes.

Like a king looks down on his people. He for a chara is really like the royals I have heard of or read about in books. At least the parts I was able to read before falling asleep since I am a cat. Cats need a lot of sleep so.

So the guys named Kiseki for the ones who really want to know who I am talking about. But I don't think that people really care about. To be sure if someone does that is his name. His owners name is Tadase.

His owner is actually very nice if I have to be honest. Ikuto doesn't really seem to like him but I don't really mind since he can like who he wants. It is not that I am him. Or at least not completly since I am the person who represent his hopes and dreams after all.

Why I am a cat is easy to explain though. It refers to how free cats can be and that is what Ikuto really wants. He wants to be free from what has happened in the past and what happened in his family. To be cruel you could say that he just wants to turn his back to his family and just forget about them so he could be free. To put his busy mind at ease.

I have talked to Tadase as well without Ikuto knowing. It happened at the time that he had forgotten about me with made me very sad. I asked him why a guy like him would actually create a character like him.

He said that he was and still is a more extreme version of what his dream really is and that he explains that Kiseki takes it that far is that you need to use force to get what you really want. But the blonde himself said that his dream was to be a kind king who would rule over them and help them and made them happy.

Since his parents live far away from them. No one really knows why they live so far with his little sister and left him with his ill grandmother. He said that it most likely would be because his grandmother was very strick and that his parents took the chance to leave when she became ill.  
He wanted to stay and he did.

I told him that I was always thinking about his chara Kiseki and that he is always on my mind even if I don't want him to be there. He said that he understood the feeling that I had and that he had been struggling with the same feeling but towards my owner Ikuto and honestly I don' t really mind that since he can love the person he wants to and I won't stop him.

I told that I hate Kiseki for as long as I knew him but to be completly hones that sentence isn't really correct since I have hated the guy ever since I have known him when I was in my chara form. I knew him before that and back than we were close friends.

Kiseki, I and some of the others were people cursed for what people who lived in the past had done. They decided that we had to pay for it. I don't understand why we were chosen for it but I can't really change anything about that, can I?

Funny thing about how I turned into the chara I am now is that I was playing with a stay cat before I was cursed and locked in the egg where I had to stay in for many years untill I was finally be able to get out with little memory of the past.

So now like a year later or so I finally got the guts to actually walk over to the the little prince and tell Kiseki what is going on in my mind since he actually got the right to know about it and it maybe will ease my mind a little or at least that is what I hope that it will do.  
I see that he is writing something on a small piece of paper that a normal human couldn't even holding in their hands. To put in in perspective he as tall as me and the piece of paper is just as small as his lap.

He doesn't notice me at all. It must be very important what he is writing down than. Since he never is that lost in his own world like that. He gets lost sometimes but than he would notice if you would be blocking his sun which I am doing now.

"Hey little King!" He basicly shouted at him. He didn't repsond to it. Kiseki or any other normal person would normally have had any kind of reaction even if it was just a flinch or anything but no. He just remained sitting there doing what he was doing before.

I thought for a little and then I got a plan to get him attention. I got closer to his ear. I was pretty sure that my plan to get his attention would work since it would be pretty weird if he still wouldn't. So I licked his ear with cat tongue what must have felt really weird.

It was very funny to see his reaction after what I did though. It was priceless to see and if I could I would have filmed it but it didn't went like that and I'll keep the image in my memory to stay there as long as possible. 

Kiseki has purple hair and blue eyes and I got a perfect view of everything in those beautiful blue orbs when he jumped off the small throne he was sitting and fell on the table the thing was on and which I was standing on at this point.

” W-what, w-why did you?” I like it when he doesn’t get the situation at all. It is funny to tease him with that too since he gets angry very fast. Like I said if you had to compare owner and chara the only thing they would have in common is that they live without their parents.

When I turned to look at Tadase who was sitting on a chair not far from the throne of Kiseki. I saw that the blonde has raised his eyebrow. Most likely in confusion of what was going on not far from him. Though I saw that he found it rather amusing to look at.

The other chara was still laying on the white table. Maybe I scared him a little to much but I am sure that he will be fine. He always get up when I tease him so it only be a matter of time before the little guy gets up and starts shouting at me for what I did.

Ikuto walked up to the younger blond and laid his head on the boy's shoulder. "Hello little prince." He whispered in his ear. Ikuto said that he has been feeling weird the last week and tha the blames me for it but I don' t know what I have done that he feels bad.

"Don’t call me prince, I’m going to rule the world and you will bow for me!!” Tadase shouted as a small crown appeared on the the smaller boy's head. Which was something that happened when people call him prince. All thanks to Kiseki though.

Ikuto sighs.” Why did you became like this?” he remembers a smaller Tadase who was always chasing him. The little boy who always called him big brother and couldn't leave him alone. I know this because Ikuto told me it one time when he was so irritated by the behavior of the little guy.

I hugged Kiseki since the little guy didn't move yet and I saw my chance to hug the little guy since it was unlikely that he would push me of now and I should take my change now since it may never happen again.

”Hey king maybe we should be like them.” I heared my blue haired owner speak up after a few minutes of silence. "I thought that you hated me?" Tadase, who still sounded like a little boy spoke up.

"Me..where would you..get that idea?" The eldest of the two spoke up. Clearly knowing what the other meant but wasn't really willing to let the other know that of course since it seemed that he wanted to act like the past handed happened like his dream is.

Ikuto out of nervousness started petting the blonde's head. He was still sitting on the chair making the difference in hight between the two bigger than it already was. "Stop petting me please.  
I am 14 years old now." Tadase said and looked up at Ikuto.

"Oh you are a kid at heart and you know it. Look at Kiseki." The blue haired male said. Which was not a good plan since the purple haired chara broke free from my grip and flew over to the much taller male. 'That is mean you know." The little guy said very pissed.

Ikuto didn't seem to care much about the fact that the little guy was seriously pissed at him.  
Since he just slapped the little guy away and I was just fast enough to catch Kiseki before he hit his head against the tile floor.

"So Tadase how tall are you now?" Ikuto asked when he made sure of what I doing before turning to the younger male to tease him. Which the other knew all to well. "Are you going to joke about my length now?"

"Yes" Ikuto said and started laughing at his own thoughts which seem very funny. Judging by the laugh. Tadase frowned when he heared him laughing and spoke up when the laughter died down.

" That is mean you know?" He said and realised that his chara had just said the same words on the same tone. What made him worried that Ikuto would hit him too like he had done with Kiseki. He hid  
his face with his hands to prevent to get hit in the face." Don't hit me."

The much taller male sighed. I knew he was tired of waiting for a response from the other. I knew that he liked the other but like me didn't know how to tell him for a werid reason that he doesn't want to tell me at all.

He lifted the younger boy out of his chair which wasn't much of a problem since he is very light and so very easy to lift up from the chair. Ikuto pushed him against one of the pilar of the Royal Garden where he helped with some gardian work. Lucky for him alone this time.  
But then he heard a voice shouting through the glass room with plants. From what I know it would most likely be Yaya since she is the only one I know who has such a loud voice."Is someone here?!"  
She shouted. Most likely she was looking for Tadase and hoped that he was here.

Ikuto placed a hand on Tadase’s mouth to shut him up.Since the other one tried to shout back at the girl but by placing his hand on the others mouth he prevented her from hearing whatever it was. It came out as a soft mumble but you could not understand what he was saying.

Since Yaya didn’t get any answer , she left the Royal Garden. Ikuto waited until he was sure the door was close and that she has left the small building.” what are you planning to do with me?” Tadase asked a little scared.

“What are they doing?” I heard the the King next to me speak up. See it is kinda cute and funny that he can't read the mood at all. My smile grew as another plan came in my mind. Now just hope that it works like I want it to work.

"I'm going to let you see what they are planning to do." I said and leaned forward before pulling the purple haired chara into a kiss. Before I closed my eyes I saw how red the cheeks for the little guy turned.

I think the hesitation came from the confusion if it was real or not but it seemed that it didn't really bother him that much since he returned the kiss rather fast. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled his close.

When we pulled apart I asked : ” So Kiseki tell me your age.” I saw his eyes widen in surprise. So I am pretty sure that he didn't know that I knew about the curse. He seemed reliefed that I knew about it though.

" I am 15." He said and looked in my eyes." One year older than my little brother Tadase." He said and took a deep breath." I was cursed on the age of 3 when I was alone in my room that is why my parents believed that I was kidnapped."  
He laid his head on my shoulder and I couldn't help but smile at how good my little plan had worked.” I’m 17 so not that great difference at all.” I said smiling. Two years of age difference isn't that much after all.

I miss it being human you know? I really miss it talking to poeple,just walking around normally and most of all that people are able to see me. I am invissible to people who don't have charas. It annoys me.

”Yoru I have the feeling we are being watched.” I turned to see that Ikuto and Tadase were looking at us.” Ikuto now!” I shouted at Ikuto. Since I noticed that the blond was calm and wasn't trying to defend himself from him like he had been doing before.

Not a second later he kissed Tadase. He was chocked, but soon he turned the kiss. The blond put his arms around the taller boy’s neck. The blue haired was very happy now and put his arms around the smaller boys waist. After they broke apart Tadase did the same as Kiseki did. He laid his head on Ikuto shoulder.

Let's just say I want to keep the mood like this before they are going to ask what we were talking about and I think that it will be a hard topic to tackle.


End file.
